<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rainbow, proud by Tarredion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153551">rainbow, proud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarredion/pseuds/Tarredion'>Tarredion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fluff for those days <3 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Coming Out Videos (Phandom), Shopping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarredion/pseuds/Tarredion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil really wants the corgi shirt, but Dan thinks he has enough already</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fluff for those days <3 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rainbow, proud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/gifts">ahappyphil</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:D thank you for the prompt: rainbow</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I want it.” Phil repeats, stubborn and decidedly in need of the object in his hand. “I’m going to buy it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan sighs, not quite yet letting defeat wash over him. The rainbow Corgi shirt dangles in Phil’s tight grasp, and he knows that look in his eyes by heart. Phil can be incredibly stubborn if he wants, more so than Dan typically is in his normal state. If he wants them both to go home without the shirt in tow, he’ll have to use his words carefully, and well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We already have enough shirts at home,” he asserts, hanging his own turtleneck back upon the rack with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>clink! </span>
  </em>
  <span>“There! You can do the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes pleading, he reaches out with an open hand towards Phil, who steps away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Face wrinkling and his plump, pink mouth falling into a pout, he articulates: “Mine!” and Dan can’t help but laugh. His boyfriend only tightens his grip upon the fabric and the hanger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Phil honestly..” </span>
  <em>
    <span>The</span>
  </em>
  <span> fond smile still tugs on his lips, eyes swimming with warmth, but he really does try to vocalize his argument despite it. “You have plenty of rainbow shirts, and you don’t need another one right now just to </span>
  <em>
    <span>express the gay</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” That’s a direct quote, from the Lester himself, and Dan knows Phil can’t argue with himself.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With reluctance, Phil puts the shirt back in its rightful place. It slots perfectly into the gap of Corgis and rainbows where it came from, and once it’s back he lets his soulmate pull him close. One hand running through his ginger hair, and another rubbing his back, Dan lets Phil collapse against his chest. In the middle of the store.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A thoughtful expression passes across his face. “If I don’t buy it now, then the universe will get it for me, somehow.” he says, eyeing the shirts even in the embrace, and Dan sighs gleefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, like a fan will give it to you at Vidcon or something?” he asks, interlocking their arms and pulling away from the aisle before Phil can protest, even a smidge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fat chance</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dan thinks,</span>
  <em>
    <span> that anyone will get him the same shirt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But even so, he knows that’s better than Phil spending money on something that’ll either rot away in the back of his massive closet, or get lost somewhere in the move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leads them out into the street, into the January cold, leaving the lingering thought of the shirt behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A heavy breath rolls over his lips, and in the sudden emptiness of the square, a small and chaste kiss gets pressed over it. A small smile erupts, despite how much colder Phil’s mouth is compared to his own. He knows Phil knows so, for he huddles up close as they set off down the street, time suddenly resuming as it swarms with people who weren’t there to witness their heartfelt little moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not even a smidge of fear passes through his bones, and he’s glad. They can do this now. They can be proud, with or without the rainbow shirts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>